


Run, Sammy, Run

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [77]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Gen, Weechesters, word:- leg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:- leg.Sam rebels at his dad's hard training, but Dean knows there's no option.Weechesters.





	Run, Sammy, Run

'Why does Dad force us to do this?' Sam moaned while Dean massaged the cramped calf muscles in his ten-year old brother's legs.

'It's for our own protection, kiddo. When you've a werewolf on your tail you want to be able to outrun it.'

:

Sam pushed his big brother's hands away and stood up.

'But I don't want a werewolf on our tail, Dean!' he declared passionately.

'I want to be normal, to go to school, have friends, live in one place for longer than a few weeks. I want that for us both, Dean. I don't want dad to come home one day carrying your dead body. I don't want to lose you because of his crazy crusade.'

Dean sighed. Even at fourteen, he understood that what his little brother desired was never going to be possible for either of them. Maybe once, if John had chosen differently; but now the Winchesters were in too deep to ever dig their way out.

:

He reached for his sibling and pulled him into a hug. 'No-one knows what the future will bring, Sammy. All the supernatural fuglies could suddenly snap out of existence. Anything's possible.'

Sam huffed into Dean's shirt. He knew THAT was never gonna happen, yet somehow Dean saying it made him feel better.

'Thanks, Dean. I know you're always gonna be there for me.'

:

Dean drew his baby brother even closer. 'You better believe it, squirt. It's one of the immutable laws of the universe!'

Though his tone was teasing, the words were a solemn vow, one that Dean would honour to the death.


End file.
